


【勋兴】催促登机

by DimpleHolic



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimpleHolic/pseuds/DimpleHolic
Summary: 哭包勋x心软兴7月1日送D.O.入伍日现背有那么一丢丢丢丢兴勋 注意避雷其实是一篇老车了 但是当时被屏蔽了一直懒得修车今天和姐妹聊起来7月1日的事情我勤劳的修修车！车技不好不要嫌弃！再磕一次我的脑洞：中午送D.O.哥哥下午四点多的飞机 怎么就赶不上了呢全机场喊哥哥名字催促登机长沙疯羊蹄怎么就跑不动呢不说了 太真了！
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 24





	【勋兴】催促登机

**Author's Note:**

> 哭包勋x心软兴  
> 7月1日送D.O.入伍日现背  
> 有那么一丢丢丢丢兴勋 注意避雷
> 
> 其实是一篇老车了 但是当时被屏蔽了一直懒得修车  
> 今天和姐妹聊起来7月1日的事情  
> 我勤劳的修修车！车技不好不要嫌弃！
> 
> 再磕一次我的脑洞：  
> 中午送D.O.  
> 哥哥下午四点多的飞机 怎么就赶不上了呢  
> 全机场喊哥哥名字催促登机  
> 长沙疯羊蹄怎么就跑不动呢
> 
> 不说了 太真了！

“蕾伊hoing！”  
边挂件从保姆车门打开的一瞬间就黏在了张艺兴身上。

“暻秀，哥来了。”张艺兴正往暻秀走去，吴大手一把就把他揽了过去，顺手还把挂件儿给扔了。

“咦兴，想你。”  
吴世勋贴着张艺兴的耳朵说，还顺势嗅了一下哥哥独有的香气，不出所料的换来张艺兴一个激灵。  
又小半个月没见，小哭包嘴上又能挂一个油瓶了。  
“站我旁边。”吴世勋撒娇起来说话黏糊糊的。  
“好好~” 张艺兴拗不过可爱的年下恋人。

搞不懂。  
都四五年了，还这么黏黏糊糊的。  
真是个小孩。

“暻秀要照顾好自己啊！”  
目送着都暻秀的车逐渐远去，等到张艺兴反射弧上线的时候发现吴世勋快把自己的手抓断了。

“咦兴”  
小哭包不知道什么时候又挂上泪了，“你不走”。  
张艺兴摇摇头，这大宝贝的中文听起来总是那么可爱，小手抓抓吴世勋的衣摆，  
“得回去啦，演唱会好多要准备的事儿呢”  
“想看演唱会”  
“我知道，本来都给你留好了包厢票，结果……哎但是你自己不也有舞台嘛！我们都卖力表演好不好？”

中文再也表达不出吴世勋的急切，他着急的换回韩语：“哥好久才回来一次，再给我一小时行吗？”  
张艺兴噘着嘴，嗔怪吴世勋，“我上过几次一小时的当了？而且我要跳舞的，这几天都是高强度的排练，肯定不行。下次好不好，下次！”

吴世勋张着嘴想说什么，又支支吾吾没说出来，反而闹了个大红脸，最后用近乎蚊子声音说，“我不进去，就在外面……像第一次那样，好不好。”

拗不过吴世勋受伤了小动物一样的湿漉漉的眼神，张艺兴到房间里才反应过来自己怎么又被弟弟拐回屋了。

还没容张艺兴细想，两片温柔的唇瓣就附了上来，艺兴瞬间被恋人熟悉的气息包裹住。世勋实在是太熟悉自己了，艺兴一边想着一边摇着脑袋，可是隐忍的神色和脱口的呻吟声却不像有多拒绝。世勋趁势而上，用自己宽厚的臂膀囚禁住了哥哥，舌尖钻进恋人的口腔中，一点点舔弄着牙齿，和哥哥的舌头纠缠，甚至模仿着性交的节奏一点点顶着，洪水一般的津液从来不及合上的嘴角流出，又被吴世勋细心地一一舔净。双手也不安分伸进去。艺兴从心底被填满的爱意逐渐向外吐露出喘息：“真的不行，不行，emmmm世勋，今天不可以，我过两天，连续，嗯，跳，啊，两个小时，我——”艺兴被完全压制在墙壁和世勋之间，逐渐招架不住恋人的进攻，上衣下摆被掀起，胸膛被炽热的双手覆盖住，指尖还不忘照顾胸前脆弱挺立着的乳尖，耳垂被熟练地舔弄着，甚至有节奏地冲击着敏感的耳廓，艺兴再也忍不住咿咿呀呀的嘤咛。小狼崽子收到了极大的鼓舞，闻着哥哥身上好闻的香气，松开紧握着的双手，一只寻上后背，自下而上地抚弄密布神经的脊椎，另一只手试探性的向紧致的后穴探去。

“不行——”  
最后的一点清明，让艺兴一把推开了世勋，环抱住自己蹲下来。世勋好容易累积的勇气被打散了。低下头，看着艺兴：“哥，我知道了，我去准备一下。”

艺兴闻言一下抬起头，瞪圆了双眼揪住世勋的裤脚，“什……什么意思？”  
世勋像是下了很大的决心，“哥太久没回来了，我好害怕，一定，一定要在一起才行”  
说罢，眼睛一下蓄起来泪花，快步走向了浴室。

艺兴缓了缓神，消化了一下这句话的意思。慢慢起身走向床边，躺下，侧头看着浴室方向。  
小孩受伤了吧，自己这么拒绝他。可是——可是真的还有五天就演唱会了，这是他七年来的第一次个人演唱会，不想有任何影响。

浴室时不时传来世勋隐忍中略带痛苦的喘息声，艺兴控制不住自己的生理反应，小艺兴终究还是抬起了头。  
深呼吸着，艺兴的手向下探去，一边慢慢纾解着自己欲望一边等着世勋。可是等了好久吴世勋都还没出来，张艺兴越等越心疼，说实话在一起这么久，不是没有为了情趣自己做过攻位，自己也知道准备和清理的麻烦，但是说白了还是舍不得弟弟辛苦，想了想，还是不委屈自己和世勋了，一个鲤鱼打挺翻身下床往浴室走去。

毕竟很久没给自己扩张过，越着急就越容易弄疼，可吴世勋心甘情愿这样。因为行程忙，他们已经很久没有真正的肌肤相亲，就像刚刚在一起时候的不安感越来越强烈。想要和这个人接吻，想要亲密的触碰，想要把艺兴哥抱在怀里，一定要最亲密的性爱才好，只有最强烈的高潮能够证明他们的爱还有激情的火苗。可是他确实生疏了，又着急，挤了半瓶润滑液在手上，像个未经情事的毛头小子，折腾了好半天也没做好准备。

哗——吴世勋猛地回头，看张艺兴推门进来，心下一紧，一定是哥哥着急回去了，自己想要的太多结果都没利用在一起的时间多和他说说话。后悔、不舍、心疼和难过混杂在一起，再加上对自己刚刚承受的疼痛都成了白费，两行眼泪竟一下就下来了。

“咦兴……我，我马上就好” 刚刚积累的情绪一下子崩溃决堤，小哭包的眼泪止不住，哭的都看不见哥哥，一只手背胡乱的抹去，另一只手英勇献身般地加快了动作。

“不是，世勋。我的意思是，还是你给我吧。”艺兴一边禁锢住世勋毫无章法乱动的手，一边握上了世勋因为情绪已有些疲软的欲望。

“好久不见，这小家伙又长大啦”艺兴调笑着呆愣的世勋，跪在地上，埋首含住了小世勋。

艺兴熟练地上下吞吐，用灵活的舌尖勾勒着顶端的形状，直到阴茎迅速的勃起胀大。艺兴退出来，满意地看着自己的杰作，世勋的家伙和他一样，长得狰狞而且嚣张，沾了水光直直地在那里挺翘着，看起来像一个骄傲的圣斗士。鬼使神差地，艺兴伸出小舌像一只贪吃的小猫舔了两下顶端的小孔，最后还狠狠地嘬吸了一下。  
“嗯——”世勋发出了一声低沉的怒吼，一把抓着哥哥的后颈猛地把他按向自己，又插入哥哥凌乱的碎发，发狠地揉着。  
太大了，艺兴努力地阴茎含得更深，吮吸着略带腥气的水泽。不够，还是吃不够，白的跟玉脂的手指头揉搓着巨物的根部，一双混着水光的双眼向上盯着他的世勋——张艺兴知道这样自己的眼睛是最好看的，果然感受到口中本就傲人的阴茎又胀大了一圈。  
世勋另一只手抚上艺兴羊脂玉一般的脸颊，刚刚胡乱涂抹的润滑液混着额前的头发把漂亮的哥哥摸的乱七八糟的，像一个等待调教的性爱娃娃。  
“哥哥，哥哥——”  
抬眼看着恋人在自己的撩拨下几近失控，艺兴感到自己的后穴也回忆起和世勋夜夜笙歌颠鸾倒凤的日子，开始慢慢分泌出淫水。扭了一下腰肢，用手抓了一把世勋手上残留的润滑液伸向自己尾椎，揉搓着开始扩张。

被艺兴水光潋滟的媚眼一瞥，本就已撩拨得让人欲望大涨，再加上当着自己面……世勋再也受不了了，呼吸一促，左手稳住艺兴的后脑勺，右手箍住艺兴下颌，肿大的下身，在哥哥口中粗暴地抽动起来，一下下疯狂的顶弄着。

“呜呜。……”嘴角都要撕裂了，肿胀的龟头顶开了紧窄的喉咙，似乎要撑破那处的势头，引起张艺兴一阵生理反胃，眼泪都硬生生逼出来，男人的征服欲被大大的满足，更加激发着吴世勋蹂躏摧残这朵漂亮的小娇花的邪念。

腰眼一阵酥麻，吴世勋尽力的克制住自己，猛地抽出欲根，一把把跪坐在地上的堕落天使拽起来，翻身压在洗手池上就要提枪上马。  
“去，去床上，世勋，腰——”

也不知道哪儿来的力气，吴世勋一个公主抱就把艺兴抱回了床上。  
几乎是将彼此的衣物撕碎一般地脱下，张艺兴张开修长的双腿环住吴世勋的腰肢，可等滚烫的性器真的抵上湿润的穴口，狼崽子又坏心眼的不着急了。

吴世勋半弯着腰含住张艺兴左边的乳尖，灵活的舌头绕着乳晕打转，还坏心眼的咬住拉扯，引得艺兴把头偏到一边压在枕头上喘粗气，喉结因为快感急促地滚动。  
“唔……啊……”骨节分明的手指顶进了后穴，先是撑开内壁，又用修剪得当的指甲抠挖，甚至弓起来用关节不轻不重地按压。  
张艺兴对自己的快感欲罢不能，挺着腰让吴世勋能进去的更多，甚至难耐的直起来身子，想要吴世勋亲亲他的合不上的小嘴。  
吴世勋从善如流地交换了一个绵延的吻，又亲亲艺兴漂亮的眼睛。  
“哥哥水好多呀”  
“emmmmmm，快点，来不及了”

什么时候了？还想着赶飞机的事，怪我没伺候好吗？  
小吴同学很不开心。默默的抽出手指，又烫又硬的东西一点点破开紧致温暖的甬道，身体的记忆被完全唤醒，热情的小嘴贪婪地吮吸着，引导着世勋进去更多。而世勋也一下找到内里小小的突起，狠狠顶着那里冲刺。

饶是早已习惯情事的艺兴，因为很久没有被进入到如此之深，在这一顿猛撞之中也是隐隐吃痛。可是一想到马上紧张的行程和剩下不多的时间，只好深呼吸着放松自己的身体，默默承受着。好在，随着两人身体的默契，很快这微弱的痛苦，也转化为了愈加激烈的快感。

“啊啊啊，好涨，快点——世勋——快点。”  
张艺兴再也控制不住自己的欲望，手向下探去试图自我纾解。  
哪有催着快点的？世勋心里更不高兴了，拨开哥哥的手，故意加重了操干的力道。  
“哥，和我一起。”

“呜——”  
艺兴再也说不出话了，强烈的快感拽着他在欲海之中沉沦。世勋紧箍着艺兴柔软纤细的腰肢，一下下发起猛烈的冲击。  
太紧了，吴世勋暗暗骂了句脏话。  
小穴有节奏地收缩，似乎要把身上人的精华榨干。吴世勋也太久没碰这副让他日思夜想的身子，巨物贯穿的节奏开始打乱，力道却越来越猛。脆弱的凸点被一次次地撞击，终于艺兴的顶端射出一股白浊，浇在两人的小腹上，发出性感的膻腥味道，而吴世勋在强烈的收缩之中也终于交代在了哥哥柔软的身体里面。

美人鬓角微湿，双眼失神的看着前方。世勋将头埋在艺兴锁骨处，享受着恋人的小穴还不够似的一松一紧吸吮着他，享受着快感的余韵。

“蕾hiong，我爱你，不要走。”  
艺兴在深呼吸了几次之后，抬起屁股，“啵——”，把世勋的巨物从自己的湿滑黏腻的花蕊中拔出。可怜的小花还来不及合上，一股股浓稠的爱液就这样顺着腿根流出来。  
世勋目不转睛地盯着那处，舔舔嘴角，忍不住伸手。

啪——艺兴铁面无私地打了一下试图作乱的手，“不行了。只能一次”  
“咦兴——”世勋又挂上无辜的撒娇的小表情  
“快起来，快点帮我洗澡，我真的来不及了。”

饶是想再搂着这个人大战三天三夜，也心疼哥哥马上回到中国紧密的行程。何况熟知哥哥脾性的世勋，知道自己这次已经算是被宠到溺爱，又缠着亲吻了一会儿才作罢。

“尊敬的张艺兴旅客，您乘坐的CA9410次航班，马上关闭舱门，正在催促登机，请您尽快由107号登记口上飞机”  
“艺兴，快跑吧来不及了”  
倒是想跑，张艺兴乜了一眼身边催促的健身教练，加快了脚下的步伐  
“吴世勋！我再信你的！”张艺兴恨恨地想

the end


End file.
